Folge deinem Herzen
by Loreleyx3
Summary: Snufkin möchte nicht, dass sie Mumintal verlässt. Aber er kann auch nicht zugeben, wie er wirklich fühlt. Snufkin X OC


_Folge deinem Herzen_

Er war mir so nahe, dass ich in seinen dichten und dunklen Wimpern die einzelnen Tropfen seiner Tränen, die er vergoss, sehen konnte. Sie hingen an ihnen schlaff und drohten wie Tropfen von der Spitze eines Blattes herunterzufallen. Seine riesigen tief braunen Augen, die halb unter seinem strapazierten grünen Hut hervorlugten, glitzerten im Sternenlicht. Sein Blick ließ mein Herz zusammen ziehen. Kälte kroch in meinen Körper und breitete sich langsam und schmerzhaft aus. Ich hatte auf einmal große Schuldgefühle, die mein Herz nur noch kleiner werden ließen, sodass es hart schmerzend gegen meine Brust pochte.

Ich hatte Snufkin zuvor noch nie hilflos gesehen. Er hatte immer auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, dass er wusste wo lang es ging. Er wusste zu jedem Rat, half jedem so gut es ging. Er gab den anderen Ruhe und Wärme. Er war Ruhe und Wärme. Doch nun stand er vor mir, verwirrt und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mir völlig fremd war.

„Snufkin, was ist los?", fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme. Ein dicker Kloß in meinem Hals schnürte mir meine Stimme ab. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und sah mir sanft in die Augen. Er versuchte meine Gefühle abzulesen, die mir durch den Kopf und das Herz rasten. „Du willst Mumintal gar nicht verlassen, richtig?" antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich muss aber", erwiderte ich sofort. „Mich zieht es in die Welt hinaus. Ich will mehr davon sehen!" „Dein Herz sagt dir aber etwas anderes", sagte er ohne seinen Blick von meinem Gesicht zu wenden. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und verstärkte den Griff um meinen Pullover, den ich die gesamte Zeit hielt um meine Nervosität zu verbergen. Er schien es aber nicht zu merken. „Woher willst du wissen, was mein Herz mir sagt?" flüsterte ich. Snufkin musste blinzeln, sodass eine einzige Träne seine feuchten Wimpern verließ und schweigend auf seine Wange tropfte um an seinem Kinn anzuhalten. Sie hing dort wieder wie ein glitzernder Tropfen, welcher drohte herunterzufallen.

Zögernd löste ich meine Hand von meinem Pullover und berührte sanft sein Kinn. Die Träne blieb an meiner Fingerspitze haften. Wie eine wunderschöne Perle, dachte ich. Er hatte mir immer noch nicht geantwortet, sondern sah mich nur schweigend an. Ich seufzte zitternd. „Warum bist du hier?" fragte ich als nächstes und das schien ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu werfen. Schließlich sagte er leise: „Um dir ‚Lebe wohl' zu sagen." Dieser Satz, den er so ruhig, so selbstverständlich gesagt hatte, zerbrach mein Herz. Scheppernd zerfiel es in meiner Brust in tausend Stücke. Nach einer Weile konnte ich nur schwach nicken. Ich muss hier weg, dachte ich und war kurz davor umzudrehen, als jedoch etwas warmes meine Hand berührte. Snufkin hielt mich fest und ließ mich nicht gehen. „Warum weinst du?" Ich versuchte erneut mit ihm zu sprechen, aber es war hoffnungslos. „Weil mir danach ist." „Warum ist dir danach?" Ich wartete doch es kam keine Antwort. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Eine zweite Träne hatte sich von seinen Wimpern gelöst und hing nun an der Spitze seiner Nase. Ich hob daraufhin meine andere Hand um sie wegzuwischen, doch Snuffkin hinderte mich daran. Mit beiden Händen hielt er meine beiden fest und sah mich noch trauriger an als vorher. Ich konnte mein Spiegelbild in seinen funkelnden Augen sehen. Und nun bemerkte ich, dass mein Gesicht glänzte. Tränen hatten sich verstohlen auf meine Wangen niedergelegt. Ich hatte es nicht gefühlt. Die Tränen, die ich wegen ihm, Snuffkin, vergoss waren einfach gekommen und wollten noch nicht gehen.

„Du willst hierbleiben, in Mumintal. Du hast hier gute Freunde gefunden. Du hast hier Spaß und du willst, dass es so bleibt. Warum folgst du nicht deinem Herzen? Vertraust du ihm etwa nicht?" Wie konnte er dies alles so sanft sagen, obwohl immer mehr Tränen über seine runden Wangen rollten? Aber er hatte recht. Ich hatte alles hier gefunden. Ein Zuhause, Freunde, Spaß. Ich wollte nicht weg. Ich antwortete Snufkin, indem ich mich vorsichtig nach vorne lehnte, meine Augen schloss und ihn sanft auf die Nase küsste. Seine Träne verlor sich auf meinen Lippen. Es schmeckte salzig. Als ich ihm wieder in das Gesicht sah, waren seine Augen noch größer geworden. „Ich folge meinem Herzen, jetzt." Snuffkin verzog keine Miene. „Aber warum weinst du?" Flehend sah ich ihn an, er möge mir doch bitte eine Antwort geben.

„Ich würde dich vermissen", sagte er so leise, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr traute zu atmen, weil ich dachte, dass selbst das Einziehen der frischen Luft, die meine Lungen füllte, ein zu lautes Geräusch machen und ich ihn dadurch nicht verstehen würde. Er setzte sein kleines Lächeln auf und mein Herz sprang auf und ab.

Ich kam ihm erneut näher und sein Lächeln verschwand. Doch mir fiel es nicht auf. Ich folgte meinem Herzen und drückte ihm einen kurzen aber einen mit vielen Gefühlen gefüllten Kuss auf seine Lippen. Snufkin schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Augenblick. Vorsichtig ließ er meine Hände los. Seine Arme legten sich behutsam um meinen Körper und drückten ihn. Ich tat es ihm nach. Mein Gesicht drückte ich auf seine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Snufkin. Ich hätte es viel früher bemerken sollen", nuschelte ich und verstärkte meine Umarmung. Er drückte seinen Kopf an meinen und flüsterte: „Folge immer deinem Herzen. Egal wann und wo. Es wird dir immer sagen welchen Weg du gehen sollst." Ich lächelte.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir unter dem Vollmond umarmt standen und den Geräuschen von Mumintal lauschten. Aber all das Glück der Welt hatte meinen Körper gefüllt und wärmte ihn. Allerdings nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch den von Snufkin. Wieder einmal hatte er mir geholfen und mir den richtigen Weg gewiesen und ich war ihm dankbar. Sehr dankbar. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Die Ruhe die von ihm ausging, schien mich einzuhüllen. Ich wollte sie immer fühlen, und das würde ich auch. Am späten Abend gingen wir zu dem Haus der Mumins um ihnen zu erzählen, dass ich blieb. Für immer.

_Ende_


End file.
